


Control

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over a decade apart, Sirius is thrust back into Severus's life and the two of them fall right back into their old routine of sex, insults and control issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)

"You know," said Sirius as he propped his head up on his hand, "when I said bend me over a table and spank my bottom red, I wasn't being serious."

 _"Quiet,"_ warned Severus as he tested the wooden spoon against his own palm. It made a satisfying _thwack_ against his skin. His mouth curled into a little smile. This wasn't what he'd come here for. He'd come to drop off Remus's Wolfsbane and then be on his way. But then Sirius's mouth had been on his, and his hand had been buried inside Sirius's pants. Just like old times.

"You're enjoying this far too much already," Sirius sighed. "We've barely even started. You'll be a gleeful mess by the end."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him. "Clearly you don't know me as well as you think. And why, may I ask, are your trousers still up?"

With a roll of his eyes, Sirius straightened up and began pushing his trousers down. "Power's gone straight to your head already. No wonder your students love you so much." He dropped trough and then leaned over Remus's kitchen table again, bracing himself on his elbows. "Right. Just this one time, yeah? I'm not a fan of spankings, at least not of being on the receiving end. This one's for you, Snivelly, since you asked so nice."

"Yes, I've learned that having your cock in my hand tends to take the edge off almost any request."

Sirius grinned and wiggled his bottom. "Always were a quick study, weren't you?"

Severus approached, laid a hand on Sirius's lower back, slid it up underneath his shirt, along the bumps of his spine.

"You know, the polite thing to do right now would be to tell me that I haven't changed a bit since school," said Sirius. "I know you remember what my backside looked like then. You certainly spent enough time back there."

"Silence!" Severus snapped, finally swatting Sirius with the back of the spoon.

"Ow! Oi! Give a bloke a little warning, will you?"

The swatted cheek was already beginning to blush. Severus smirked and began gently patting the spoon all around Sirius's cheeks. "This is for the lying," he said and he whacked Sirius again hard.

"Ow! Lying about what - _OW_!"

Severus grabbed a handful of Sirius's hair and yanked his head back. "You know what." He kept hold of that handful of hair as he began spanking Sirius repeatedly, the sharp slaps and Sirius's grunts and groans filling Remus's formerly serene little kitchen.

"Ow – bloody – careful – DAMMIT!" Sirius complained with each increasingly firm swat. He wriggled as though trying to get away, his arse reddening nicely. "You know damn well I couldn't tell anyone about us!"

"You didn't _want_ to tell anyone," Severus calmly corrected him, then delivered several more swats to his backside.

"Okay, okay, okay," Sirius quickly conceded, his voice becoming softer and breathier with each word. Severus couldn't tell if that was from desperation or arousal. "I'm sorry, alright? But what would your mates have said? … Wait … did you have mates back then? – OW!"

"Don't insult me," Severus snarled, the spoon poised in the air, ready to strike again. "You'd have sooner hexed me as looked at me during the day, and then you'd come crawling to me come nightfall. Don't you dare pretend you kept us a secret for my benefit."

"Okay, okay, I admit it, I was an arse, but you knew that. Not like I was quiet about it."

A little of Severus's fire died. He lowered the spoon and released Sirius's hair. "I suppose you've a point. Still, it is rather nice to see you squirm for a change."

"Oh, I bet you're just loving this. Count this as the last time, Snivelly." Sirius glanced back at him. "And count yourself lucky, too; I don't let just anyone see me like this." He gave Severus a little wink and a lopsided smile. That smile; it always got Severus right in the groin, and he hated Sirius for it, for the obvious control the man still had over him without even trying. He dropped the spoon and it clattered to the floor. He pulled his wand from his waistband, gave the tip a lick and then dropped it to Sirius's arse where he traced the crease down from Sirius's tail bone, between his cheeks to his little hole. Sirius arched his back, sticking his bottom out a bit as though inviting the wand inside, and Severus obliged, carefully inserting the wand, sinking about a quarter of its length into Sirius's body.

Severus had always been excellent at wordless magic, which had come in handy when he and Sirius had been sneaking around back in their school days. His spells were quiet, but powerful, and it was obvious when this one began to take effect. Almost as soon as Severus had finished reciting the spell in his head, Sirius let out a soft grunt, his whole body tensing. Severus let his wand go, leaving it sticking out of Sirius, as he took a step back and began unfastening his own trousers. The wand quivered slightly as it did its work and even sunk in a tiny bit deeper. Sirius dropped his head down, apparently finding it impossible to keep still now; his hips rocked back and forth as though he was trying to fuck himself on the wand, his thigh muscles tensed and released, he pushed up onto his toes and then dropped back down again, all the while moaning softly at the wooden surface beneath him. Severus saw movement between his legs, saw Sirius's fingers gripping his balls and then disappear to play with his cock instead. Sirius pulled a foot out of his pants and trousers and pulled that leg up onto the table, spreading himself open. The wand twisted in just a little deeper, and Sirius's hand managed to squeeze a little droplet of pre-come from his slit. Severus watched it leak out onto the table's surface.

"Don't tell … Remus I … leaked on his table," Sirius panted.

"I won't tell a soul," Severus assured him coolly as he pulled himself out of his pants. "Most likely," he added, stroking his own hard length and eyeing Sirius's backside.

"Most likely?" Sirius echoed, raising his head. "What's that mean?"

Severus approached and pulled his wand out of Sirius. It had been starting to droop, which meant Sirius had loosened up nicely. Clear lubricant dribbled out of Sirius's unplugged hole, a little droplet running down his perineum.

"It means you'll have to learn to hold your tongue. No more insults." Severus stepped closer and nudged his prick against Sirius's entrance. Sirius pushed back against him, but groaned with disappointment as Severus pulled away again.

"If you and I suddenly start getting on well, Remus'll know something's up," Sirius protested as he reached back to touch himself, rimming his hole with his fingertip before sinking that finger into himself with a sigh that sounded like relief.

"I didn't say we had to be friendly," said Severus, still playing with himself while he watched Sirius finger himself. "Surely Remus won't object to a little civility. After all, he is the one who's always trying to hold you back when you and I get going. I'm sure he'll find your sudden maturity a welcome change."

Another of Sirius's fingers joined the first. Sirius's body was slowly writhing on the table top. "Perhaps. Severus, please … what are you waiting for? He'll be back any minute."

"Perhaps I should let him find us," Severus teased as he stepped forth again and pulled Sirius's fingers out. "It would serve you right," he added, pressing the head of his cock to Sirius's entrance once again and pressing slowly in. He gripped Sirius's hips and held him steady as he sank in all the way. Sirius clawed at the table's surface and let out a long, hard groan.

"It would," Sirius breathed. "I'm bad. I'm a menace. I deserve to be punished. Oh, sweet Merlin."

Severus had to take a moment. It had been a while since he'd done this with anyone. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the almost dizzying tightness and warmth of another body hugging his length. He shut his eyes for a moment and just stood there, pressing into Sirius's body as far as possible, trying desperately not to make a sound. _Control yourself,_ he thought, and only when he was certain he could keep quiet did he allow himself to move.

It was like kicking off the ground and soaring into the air on a broom after not flying for months; familiar, easy, but with just that hint of danger that made Severus's stomach fly up into this throat. The two of them fell right back into it as though they'd never stopped. They may as well have been tucked away in a dark little corner on the roof of the Astronomy Tower.

Sirius really hadn't changed much. He still had no self-control and couldn't keep quiet to save his life, which Severus was actually grateful for, as it drowned out the sounds of his own panting. He'd never liked letting Sirius know how much he enjoyed this or that it was Sirius's body that was giving him pleasure. He'd always kept his noises tightly controlled.

He reached out and gripped the back of Sirius's neck and forced his head down against the table. Sirius growled at him, almost barked even, but he didn't struggle. Being held down seemed to arouse him further; he reached back and gripped one of his own arse cheeks and pulled on it, spreading himself open just a bit more, inviting Severus to fuck him him harder, which is exactly what Severus did. He gritted his teeth and began pumping faster, his skin slapping sharply against Sirius's, his trousers slipping down off his hips and resting around his knees. Yes, it was just like old times, the only times when Severus had ever felt even remotely in control, and yet deep down he knew that he only felt that way because Sirius allowed him to. He clenched his teeth again and pounded into Sirius harder, making Sirius cry out. Sirius pushed back against Severus's grip on his neck, but Severus held firm, fooling himself, at least for the moment, that he was making Sirius stay, that he was forcing Sirius to take it. It was this thought, this fantasy, that had brought him off on more than one occasion, and it did so now too, encouraging his already building pleasure until he finally erupted, digging his nails into Sirius's neck and spilling deep inside him.

Sirius knew, could feel Severus coming, and he went silent. Or maybe Severus was just being paranoid, but he didn't think so. Sirius was listening, listening for the few little noises of pleasure that Severus couldn't hold inside. Severus clamped his mouth shut, but he couldn't hold back the few grunts that escaped him. His hard breaths were almost deafening in the silent room.

And then Severus felt a hand on his hip, caressing. He didn't look down at it. As his climax ebbed, he slowed and then finally stopped, stood there, still and panting, softening inside Sirius's body. His hand fell away from Sirius's neck, came to rest on his back instead. He hunched over, his other hand resting on the table. He dropped his head down as he caught his breath.

"Like riding a broom," Sirius murmured, echoing Severus's earlier thought. His hand was still caressing Severus's hip, like they truly were lovers, like they might actually have something resembling affection for each other. As Severus regained his faculties, his realised how utterly absurd that was and he grabbed Sirius's hand and pinned it to the table. He leaned over and put his mouth to Sirius's ear.

"I don't like you," he said.

"I don't like you either," Sirius assured him.

"You're convenient, that's all. That's all this has ever been about; _convenience_."

"Same to you, Snivelly – OW!"

Severus squeezed and twisted Sirius's hand. "Watch your tongue. Or I might have to mention this little incident to Remus. I'm sure he'd be quite interested to hear what's happened to his kitchen table."

"Yes, well, he won't be terribly pleased with you, either, now will he?"

"No. But he and I aren't exactly close." At that, Severus released Sirius's hand and withdrew. Neither man looked the other in the eye as they straightened themselves up and Sirius cast a quick cleaning spell on the table.

"We shouldn't do this again," Severus said as he buttoned his cloak.

"You always say that."

"Well, this time I mean it. These are very different times."

"No, they're not," Sirius protested with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They're exactly the same times; threats of death at every corner, uncertainty everywhere, you and me fighting on two different sides, and yet …"

Their eyes finally met. _And yet here we are,_ Severus thought.

"Same as it ever was," Sirius said, perching on the edge of the table and crossing his arms. His hard-on was still evident inside his trousers. "I can take care of myself, thanks," he suddenly said, and Severus realised he'd been caught peeking. He raised his eyes from Sirius's crotch.

"That was for you, what we just did," Sirius added with a smirk. "I know it's probably been ages since you had a good shag. Was just doing you a favour."

Severus scowled. Just for that remark, he erased any notion of relieving Sirius's erection from his mind.

"Besides, we haven't got time for me," said Sirius. "Remus'll be back soon. The, er, Wolfsbane potion is okay on its own, right?" He twisted around and eyed the little cauldron that Severus had brought over. It was sitting alone on the kitchen counter. "I mean, I don't have to stir it or anything, do I?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You always were rubbish at Potions. Yes, it's fine. Don't touch it, you'll just muck it up somehow."

"Alright. Sheesh." Sirius looked at him again. "So, I guess you're off, then."

"Yes. Unless there's something else you need."

"Me?" Sirius asked, eyebrows going up, a hand going to his chest. "No, nothing. You?"

Severus's eyes dropped down to Sirius's crotch before he could stop them. He quickly snapped them away, trying to convince himself that Sirius hadn't seen. "Of course not," he snapped, scowling as though he'd been accused of something. "Goodbye, Black," he said, pulling his cloak tight around himself, spinning on his heel and heading out toward the front door.

"Later, Snivellus," Sirius called, his casual tone grating on Severus's nerves. "I'll top next time, yeah? You always did like having me inside you."

Severus gritted his teeth as he exited the house.

END


End file.
